To date, lighting apparatuses including a plurality of LEDs arranged in a row and having different luminescent colors have been known (refer to Patent Document 1, for example). As shown in FIG. 7, LEDs used in such a lighting apparatus include: an LED 40a that includes an encapsulant 20 that encapsulates an LED chip 10, and phosphor 30 that is dispersed in the encapsulant 20 and that converts the wavelength of light emitted from the LED chip 10; and an LED 40b that directly emits light from an LED chip 10. Generally, in the LED 40a, since the phosphor 30 excited by light from the LED chip 10 emits light itself, the entirety of the encapsulant 20 including the phosphor 30 acts like a pseudo light source. Thus, the LED 40a has a wider light distribution angle than the LED 40b. 